A technology for distributively arranging a plurality of applications, which operate in cooperation with each other, to a plurality of nodes has been proposed. Each of the distributively arranged applications moves between nodes in response to an operating state of the system.
Communication of data is performed between applications that operate in cooperation with each other. When an application moves between nodes, the application during the movement does not receive data transmitted from any other application until the movement is completed.
For example, data transmitted to an application during movement are accumulated into a buffer of a node. If the free space of the buffer is insufficient, then the data transmitted to the application of the target of movement overflows. The overflowing data are discarded.
Against this problem, a related technology has been proposed wherein a service cooperation apparatus decides on the basis of the inflow amount of data and the outflow amount of data whether or not an inflow excess state may be entered. Then, if it is decided that an inflow excess state is entered, then the data transfer route is changed to a route including a temporary storage unit (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-101530).
Another related technology has been proposed which includes a first data storage unit and a plurality of second data storage units (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 7-249019). The first data storage unit temporarily files transfer data. Meanwhile, each of the second data storage units divisionally files data transferred thereto from a different processor such that the data may be compatible with units of processing in an own processor.
In both of the related technologies, the transmission source and the transmission destination of data are fixed. In such a case that an application moves between nodes, the capacity of a buffer provided in a deployment destination node of a transmission destination application of data varies upon every movement. Therefore, it is difficult for the technologies described above to suppress occurrence of an overflow of data. It is desirable to make it possible to suppress, even if the transmission destination of data varies, such a situation that an overflow of data occurs when a process moves.